


(maybe it's) time to dance

by Suicix



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Bonding, Community: puzzleprompts, Dancing, Dialogue Heavy, F/F, Female Friendship, Pre-Femslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-30
Updated: 2016-06-30
Packaged: 2018-07-19 05:37:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7347286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suicix/pseuds/Suicix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>According to Summer, they have something in common, and apparently that something is <i>dancing</i>.</p>
<p>Set sometime soon before Wrestlemania 32.</p>
            </blockquote>





	(maybe it's) time to dance

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [June Challenge](http://puzzleprompts.livejournal.com/10660.html) at Puzzle Prompts on LiveJournal, using one prompt: dancing.

Backstage right now is a hub of noise and activity, but Naomi and Summer sit in silence, both on their phones. Naomi’s scrolling through Twitter, occasionally jabbing the screen with her thumb to like a tweet that manages to make her smile. It’s just the two of them: Tamina and Lana are off elsewhere. Maybe they should be going over match strategy or something now that they’re supposed to be allies, but you have to be careful. Naomi trusts Tamina. She doesn’t trust Summer and Lana quite as much yet.

“You know,” Summer says suddenly, the words slow, and Naomi glances up from her phone but doesn’t switch off the screen. “The two of us have something in common.”

Naomi raises an eyebrow.

“And here’s where I’m supposed to ask what that is…?”

Summer answers before Naomi’s even finished trailing off.

“Dance!” she exclaims, as if it should be obvious. “It was how we both really got started in the company, right?”

“Oh yeah?” Naomi sets her phone flat on the table. “I think your… whatever you did with Fandango was very different to what I did. Besides, I don’t dance too much anymore.”

“Not ever?” Summer wonders, furrowing her eyebrows as if the idea of Naomi not dancing is somehow upsetting or offensive. “Come on, you were great. Why not anymore, huh?”

“It’s not really who I am anymore,” says Naomi.

It’s true. She’s a different person now – _championship contender_ rather than _backup dancer_ – but… she can’t push back the idea that it might even be _fun_.

“Well, if you ever decide to take it up again and find yourself wanting a partner… I’m here.”

A pause. Naomi considers.

“Maybe I’ll take you up on your offer sometime,” she says, because _yeah_ : it _would_ be fun. Especially with Summer.


End file.
